


Pardon My French

by mimamu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad French, Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Tea, The Burrow, Weasley Family
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Bonjour. Niin Molly tervehtisi tulevan miniänsä, Fleur Delacourin, vanhempia. Bonjour, Apolline. Bonjour, Louis."





	

_Bonjour_.

Molly Weasley maisteli sanaa mielessään. _Bonjour_. Se oli ranskaa ja tarkoitti hyvää huomenta. Ilmeisesti se tarkoitti myös hyvää päivää ja jopa hyvää iltapäivää – ranskalaiset eivät vaikuttaneet erityisen tarkoilta, mitä vuorokaudenaikoihin tuli.

Teepannun vihellys keskeytti Mollyn ajatukset. Hän annosteli teenlehdet höyryävään pannuun ja osoitti sitä taikasauvallaan. Pannu leijaili virkatun patalapun päälle keskelle keittiön pöytää, jonka ääressä Ginny jo istui selailemassa Me noitia. Tyttö vaikutti uneliaalta, mutta oli ehtinyt vaihtaa pyjamansa Mollyn ostamiin uusiin vaatteisiin ja kammannut tukkansa. Hän näytti oikein sievältä. Molly suoristi omaa kaapuaan ja sitoi silmille valahtaneet hiussuortuvat uudelle nutturalle.

Molly silmäili aamiaiskattausta arvioiden. Tarjolla oli kaurapuuroa, paahtoleipää, munia, pekonia ja paistettuja tomaatteja. Juotavaksi oli vastapuristettua appelsiinimehua ja teetä, ja paahtoleivän päälle papuja, kahdenlaista juustoa ja… Mihin ihmeeseen hän oli piilottanut marmeladin? Vieraiden täytyi ehdottomasti saada maistaa hänen herkullista mustaherukkamarmeladiaan.

 _Bonjour_. Niin Molly tervehtisi tulevan miniänsä, Fleur Delacourin, vanhempia. _Bonjour, Apolline. Bonjour, Louis_. Ja jos hän oikein innostuisi, hän voisi jopa kysäistä _comment allez-vous ce matin_ , mikä tarkoitti: kuinka voitte tänä aamuna. Molly huokaisi ihastuksesta. Apolline ja Louis olivat niin hienostuneita. Ja ranska oli kaunis kieli. Miksiköhän Tylypahkassa ei opetettu ranskaa? Molly oli opiskellut kieltä JokaNoidan kirjekurssilla siitä lähtien, kun oli käynyt selväksi, että Bill aikoi pitää päänsä ja viedä vihille ranskattaren.

Marmeladi löytyi viimein alakaapista. Kun Molly kääntyi asettamaan purkkia tarjottimelle mansikkahillon, hunajan ja sitruunanviipaleiden seuraksi, hän huomasi, että Ginny oli jo kaatamassa itselleen teetä.  
”Ginny!” Molly torui. ”On kohteliasta aloittaa aamupala yhdessä.”  
Ginny säpsähti niin, että tee läikkyi aikakauslehden päälle ja pitkin pöytää, ja puuskahti sitten turhautuneena.  
”Eihän meillä ole ennenkään odoteltu”, hän sanoi ja kaivoi esiin sauvansa. ”Rekyrvit!”  
Molly ei ollut uskoa korviaan. ”Mitä sinä oikein sanoit?”  
Ginny kohautti olkiaan. ”Että eihän meillä –”  
”Ei vaan sen jälkeen”, Molly keskeytti kiukusta punastuneena. ”Kamalaa kielenkäyttöä! Meillä ei ole ennenkään kiroiltu, ei kiroilla nyt eikä kiroilla vastaisuudessakaan!”  
”En minä kiroillut”, Ginny sanoi loukkaantuneen näköisenä. ”Se on loitsu. Katso vaikka. Rekyrvit!”  
Ginny heilautti sauvaansa, mutta kun mitään ei tapahtunut, hänen naamansa venähti pettymyksestä.  
”Ssh!” Molly sihahti. ”En ole koskaan kuullutkaan noin rumasta loitsusta. Fred ja George ovat taas vetäneet sinua nenästä. Tyypillistä. Vannon, että ne kaksi yrittävät peruuttaa häät keinolla millä hyvänsä. Siivoa heti tuo sotku!”

”’yvää ’uomenta.”

Molly loihti kasvoilleen leveän virneen ja kääntyi hitaasti ympäri. Fleur seisoi keittiön ovensuussa vaaleat hiukset sädehtien, Apolline ja Louis kannoillaan. Kaikki näyttivät _très chic_. Naisväki oli ehtinyt meikata, ja _monsieur_ tuoksahti aavistuksen myskille.

”Ponsuur!” Molly toivotti, ja muita huolella harjoittelemiaan fraaseja hän ei siinä hötäkässä enää muistanutkaan.  
Delacourit hymyilivät hänelle kuin suloiselle pikkulapselle. Molly nipisti suunsa kiinni ja viittilöi vieraita käymään pöytään.  
”Ginny-kultaseni, voisitko ystävällisesti siivota pöydän ja tarjoilla sitten vieraillemme teetä”, hän sanoi luoden Ginnyyn terävän katseen. Vaikka tyttö ei ollut koskaan ollut hyvää pataa tulevan kälynsä kanssa, ei se ollut mikään syy unohtaa käytöstapoja. ”Sen jälkeen voit mennä käs… pyytämään isäsi ja veljesikin syömään.”  
Ginny vilkaisi äitiään alta kulmien, mutta kohotti sauvansa.  
”Kuuraannu”, hän mutisi, ja teeläntti katosi. Aikakauslehtikin oli taas kuin uusi.  
Delacourit olivat sillä välin istuutuneet, ja Fleurin katse viisti pöydän antimien yli.  
”Minulla ei ole nälkä”, hän sanoi, eikä Molly voinut olla huomaamatta Apollinen varoittavasti kohonnutta kulmakarvaa.  
”Näyttää… _appétissant_ ”, Louis sanoi iskien silmää Mollylle. Hän se sitten oli todellinen herrasmies.  
”’erkulliselta”, Apolline täydensi.  
Molly tunsi punastuvansa uudelleen, tällä kertaa mielihyvästä. _Par la barbe de Merlin,_ hänen aamupalansa oli _appétissant!_

Ginny oli tarttunut teepannuun ja kurkotti kohti Fleurin kuppia. Äkkiä hänen otteensa lipsahti. Tee valui kupin sijasta pöydälle ja pöydältä suoraan Fleurin syliin. Fleur henkäisi ja tarkasteli kauhistuneena tahriintunutta mekkoaan.

”Ginny!” Molly tiuskaisi unohtaen vieraiden läsnäolon. Tämä tästä vielä puuttui. Hän oli varma, että tällä kertaa Ginny oli läikyttänyt teen ihan kiusallaan. Joskus tyttö osasi olla aivan yhtä mahdoton kuin Fred ja George.  
”Voi että, anteeksi kamalasti”, Ginny sanoi, mutta ei kuulostanut olevan järin pahoillaan.  
Fleur hymyili jäykästi. ”Ei ’ätää. Putsaan sen tuossa tuokiossa.”  
Hän näpäytti sauvaansa.

” _Récurvite!_ ”


End file.
